


For the Love of Chocolate

by HellHathNoFury



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute couple-y stuff, F/F, Fluff, Kima has a weakness for chocolate, Pure random mindless fluff, Set somewhere during the year off or after, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathNoFury/pseuds/HellHathNoFury
Summary: Kima has the bad habit of eating all of Allura's chocolate before she even gets home. Because of this Allura has put certain protections in place, magical protections, but Kima isn't scared. After all, what's the worst that could happen?





	For the Love of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very late to this party, but I love Kimallura so much and thought they deserved a silly, no-stress day for once.
> 
> Enjoy!

Using the blue towel to wipe the sweat from her brow Kima entered the kitchen. She set her great sword to the side of the counter, kicked open one of the lower level cabinets and retrieved a mug she filled with clear, cool water. After a few big gulps she splashed the remainders over the top of her head, making a mental note to clean up the spilled water before Allura came home. She refilled her cup again and took it to the table of to the side, she kicked her feet up and slowly sipped her drink. Already she could feel her muscles start to tighten with fatigue, but it was nothing a quick shower couldn’t take care off. Although… sharing a bath with Allura might be even better. That would have to wait though as Allura was currently still busy with the council, giving Kima free rein of their house. A slow smile crept over her face: she had free rein of the ivory tower, which included Allura’s secret stash of chocolates.

Emon was still rebuilding but the trade caravans of old had found the city and slowly but surely commodities and luxuries had started returning to the shops and streets. Kima didn’t care much for them, except for one. Since she was a little girl she had loved chocolates, and despite leaving most of her childish habits well behind by age ten, that one had stayed. Whenever chocolate was in the house she tended to finish it all within the hour, a habit that had caused Allura to start hiding her own chocolate around the house so she had something sweet to take with her evening tea.

With a smirk around her lips Kima muttered an incantation under her breath, focusing her mind’s eye on the chocolate she knew her wife had hidden somewhere around here, intent on taking just one or two pieces as she waited for Allie to return home.

Strangely enough the golden sparks of magic fizzled at her finger tips and no location revealed itself. Kima was confused for a second, she knew that Allura had bought some chocolate the day before and that there was no way that Allura would have finished it all by herself (she, unlike Kima, knew how to pace herself). It was only then that she remembered that it was _Arcanist_ Allura Vysoren she had married, and that probably meant that Allie had taken certain magical precautions to keep her from finding the sweets.

‘Fine, I don’t need magic to find a box of chocolates,’ Kima huffed. She knew this house and she knew Allura, and while Allura was generally faithless, the one thing she did believe in was her own skill with magic, and while the chocolate might be hidden well by _magical_ means, Kima doubted it would be hard to find with some good old nosing about.

The first thing she did was leap up on the counter to check the higher cabinets. Allura would never use her height against her, except when chocolate was involved.

No sooner than the cabinet door squeaked open the wood warped, the grain shifting shape into a pair of lips. Allura’s voice rang through the air as clearly as if she was standing right next to her.

‘Kima,’ the voice warned sternly. ‘This is your first and only warning, leave my chocolate alone. I will see you tonight, I love you. Hands off my chocolate!’

‘Love you too,’ Kima muttered under her breath as she shoved various boxes and tins of tea and coffee aside, looking for her price.

The message repeated over and over but Kima tuned it out, knowing she must have gotten close if Allura had spent time enchanting the cupboard door to warn her to stay away.

At random she picked up the tins and shook them, mostly hearing the soft rustle of tealeaves and coffee grounds. She was getting frustrated by the many kinds of tea Allura apparently possessed, when a box in the far corner of the cabinet caught her attention. It was pushed so far back that even on the very tips of her toes she could only just reach it.

_Jackpot_

She slowly inched the box forwards by the tips of her fingers, smiling as it fell into her hands: the logo up top was familiar. Not even bothering to step back down to the floor she lifted the lid off the box which she knew contained chocolates.

 A dull blue glow on the inside of the lid momentarily distracted her from the treasure trove of candy. A single spark of familiar blue magic traced the outline of a single glyph and before Kima could even mutter the expletive on her mind, a soundless boom filled the air around her and her hair stood on end.

She blinked, flexing her fingers to gauge any effect the glyph of warding might have impacted her with. She knew Allura would never hurt her, even over something as important as chocolate, but there were plenty of other nasty magical effects Allura had mastery of that she could use to, _dissuade_ Kima from eating her chocolate ever again. But so far nothing seemed to be wrong. She was still human, her limbs seemed to work and she could to still hear and see. Maybe the spell had been a fluke, something meant to scare her off instead of actually doing something.

It wasn’t until she passed by the kitchen window that she noticed that the spell had had an effect on her after all.

From the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes her skin color had changed from her usual rich nutbrown to a deep, indigo blue, the exact color of the gown Allura had put on that morning.

‘Bahamut’s scales, Allie,’ Kima cursed, rubbing her skin in the faint hope the color might rub off. Of course, no such thing happened. Allura was a powerful magic user and she _had_ warned Kima that there would be consequences for her actions.

With a shrug Kima resigned to her faith, she might be blue for the foreseeable future, at least she had a box of chocolates to keep her company during it.

Several hours later Allura arrived home.

Kima heard the telltale swish of robes on the stairs and licked her finger cleans. More to get a final taste of chocolate than to dispose of the evidence; the blue was a dead giveaway regardless of how well she cleaned up the traces of chocolate.

She heard a door open a couple of floors below.

‘I’m up here!’ Kima called out, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and pulling her legs from the table she’d propped them up on.

Moments later she heard the return of Allura’s footsteps up the stairs.

She swallowed a couple of time to get rid of the sudden dryness in her throat and sat up a little straighter. Her heart beating in time with the steps on stone.

‘I’d assumed you’d be in the training room,’ Allura smiled as she walked in, indigo skirts swishing as she walked. She looked tired but happy, still all smiles. Right up until she noticed a very blue Kima sitting ramrod straight at the foot of their bed.

Blue eyes stared Kima down from underneath an arched eyebrow. ‘Where is my chocolate, Kima?’

Kima tucked a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear. ‘That’s a funny story actually, Allie. You see…’ Allura’s stern glare cut her off. It was the same one she used on council members who needed to be set straight, it was like staring into a frozen lake: cold, icy and dangerous.

‘You know chocolate is my weakness, Allie,’ Kima said in a small voice, looking down at her hands. ‘But still I shouldn’t have eaten yours. I’m sorry. Here.’ She pulled a similar box from behind her back, offering it to Allura.

She’d had a lot of time to think the past few hours, and had come to the realization that eating Allura’s chocolate _might_ have been a mistake. And to spare herself Allura’s wrath she had decided replacing Allura’s chocolate would probably be a nice gesture.

The arcanist crossed the space between them with slow, deliberate steps and accepted the box from Kima.

Kima noticed Allura’s eyes spark as she looked at the box.

Her mouth fell open. ‘Did you just use dispel magic on my gift!?’

The left corner of Allura’s mouth quirked up, her eyes with mirth now instead of magic. ‘You can never be too certain.’

Kima huffed and crossed her arms. ‘This was a gift to make up for me stealing your chocolates, if I spelled them I would only be in more trouble,’ Kima pouted.

Confident that there was no magic waiting to burst forth from the parcel (as there never had been any to begin with) Allura untied the bow and lifted the lid, finding a simple box filled with chocolates inside.

‘I’m curious,’ Allura started, putting the lid back on before setting the box aside, ‘I hid the box up high, warned you both in person and right before you opened it, and still you decided to test me?’

‘Chocolate, Allura. Chocolate,’ Kima said simply. ‘Plus, I didn’t think you’d actually turn me blue!’

Allura grinned. ‘I like blue.’

‘Well, the town had a great laugh about it as I walked down to the bakery to get you more chocolates. There was a lot of pointing and staring.’

Allura gently traced her thumb over Kima’s pout, tilting her chin back up with a soft touch. ‘You could have decided _not_ to eat my chocolate and stayed inside instead.’

‘But then I wouldn’t have had any chocolate,’ Kima smiled cheekily, kissing the pad of Allura’s thumb.

Allura chuckled and shook her head. With a wave of her hand Kima’s skin returned to her normal color. ‘You’re lucky I love you.’

Kima agreed, she was indeed very lucky. She reached up, intent on pulling Allura in for a kiss but instead Allura laughingly took a step back.

‘Where are you going?’ Kima whined. ‘I have more apologizing to do.’

‘Oh, you definitely do, but first I have to hide these somewhere you will never find them.’ She teasingly held the box of chocolates aloft, walking backwards out of the room.

Kima stared at her with open mouth but recovered quickly. ‘I found them once already, I can do it again!’

‘That was nothing,’ Allura called, her long legs already having carried her halfway down to the floor below. ‘I once hid an entire city from the view of the world for over a month. That’s what you’re up against now.’

Kima sighed and flopped back onto the bed, folding her hands behind her head. Maybe she would just have to buy her own chocolate in the future, it would be easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> And if you (like me) also aren't over Kilura yet you can hit me up on tumblr [@writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) and yell about them with me. Because let's be honest, they are the best couple ever.


End file.
